


Toki ga Michibiku hou e (To where time leads us)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know, I’ve always seen you with your niece and nephew, so I knew you’re good with kids. But today was... kind of different.”





	Toki ga Michibiku hou e (To where time leads us)

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose that age, mixed with the "Help kids do stuff" corner at ItaJan makes me have babies thoughts.  
> I'm sorry if it's cheesy, couldn't help it.

**Title:** Toki ga Michibiku hou e (To where time leads us)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 2.210

**Prompt:[169\. A time for tenderness](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s ChikuTaku. The ItaJan episode I refer to is the one from 2018.02.03. 

 

 

“You know, you make a good spirit.”

They had just gotten back home after filming for ItaJan; Yuto had collapsed on the mattress as soon as they had stepped inside the bedroom, while Hikaru was changing into more comfortable clothes, savouring the thought of a quiet night home with his boyfriend.

Hearing the younger’s words, he turned toward him and smiled. 

“I figure that makes up for last time, when the kid completely ignored me.” he joked, wearing a t-shirt on top of the sweatpants and joining Yuto on the bed, a leg between the younger’s and his mouth brushing his neck. “Though, I have to admit it, it was hard to say goodbye. My heart broke just a little there.” he said, and even though he tried to keep it light, his voice showed some sincere sadness.

Yuto nodded, thoughtfully.

“Yes. I could tell.” he told him, then he sat up, smiling. “You know, I’ve always seen you with your niece and nephew, so I knew you’re good with kids. But today was... kind of different.” he said, staring into space.

Hikaru froze.

Well, he didn’t even know why, but he did.

He straightened up, putting a hand on the small of his back, rubbing slowly.

“Different how?” he asked, treading carefully.

But Yuto shrugged, and then seemed to be back to his usual self.

“Just different.” he dismissed it, then he stood up and smiled to him. “I’m starving, and I have no intention whatsoever to cook or to let you cook. I'm calling for pizza, okay?” he told him.

And Hikaru barely managed to nod, as he watched the younger head to the other room.

Interesting.

 

~

 

“I'm full.”

Yuto had finished the last bite of pizza and was now sprawled on the couch, his eyes fixated on the TV even as he spoke.

They had decided that they deserved to eat on the couch watching a movie, and Hikaru thought that the night was becoming more and more ideal as time went by.

Hadn't he still being bugged by what Yuto had told him earlier.

He stretched his arms, then he leant over his boyfriend, ending up on top of him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We both like this couch way too much.” the younger joked, moving him away from his stomach.

“I don’t understand why we don’t bring you more often to the Haikaropa segments. You definitely have some talent there.” Hikaru mocked him, nodding at the empty pizza carton on the coffee table.

Yuto closed his eyes briefly and smiled, as if he was completely satisfied.

Trying to place himself so that he wasn’t going to press on his stomach – he really liked the couch – Yaotome reached for his face and kissed him.

And kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him. And pushed his tongue inside his mouth, and brought a hand to the back of his head to hold him close, and relished the small gasps Yuto let out.

“Hikka...” he tried to scold him once the elder pulled back, more to get some air than because he actually wanted to. “The movie.” he said, but still he smiled.

“I don’t think that ‘Return of the Jedi’ has changed much since the last four hundred times we’ve watched it, Yutti.” the elder pointed out. “And anyway...” he reached toward the floor and grabbed the remote, pausing it. “Miracles of modern technology.” he said, then kissed him again.

“I feel like I have to warn you, though.” the younger tried to say, pushing him away a little and chuckling at his disappointed expression. “I don’t think I can take much more than making out. I’m really too tired and I’ve had too much pizza.”

Hikaru laughed, nodding.

“Believe it or not, but it’s exactly what I had in mind. It’s not like I’m some kind of animal, have some respect for me.” he joked, then started kissing him again.

And then Yuto let go to it completely, bringing his arms around the elder’s neck and pulling him closer, enjoying the kiss just as Yaotome was.

Hikaru tried to breathe while he kissed him, keeping his mind straight.

Well, he _was_ kind on an animal, though he blamed it all on his boyfriend. Nobody should’ve had the right of looking so irresistible, in his opinion.

That night, anyway, sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

What he had found out being with Yuto, was that he could have it all with him.

There were moments when they seemed like best friends, when they laughed and laughed without being able to help it, like idiots.

There were times when making out was never enough, when they wanted it so bad that they always looked like they couldn’t wait to be with each other.

And, less frequently, there was a time for tenderness.

Yuto was far from being the romantic type, but Hikaru had never found that to be a problem.

He was enough for both of them, and even though at times he had to tone it down as to not make the other uncomfortable, he was perfectly fine.

He didn’t need anything special from him to remind him that the younger loved him, since he was good at showing it his own way.

Moments like these, though, were so rare that Hikaru was dead set on taking the best out of it.

He run his nose against his cheek, making him chuckle, then he moved on a side, making room for both of them to lie next to each other on the couch, moving his arms so that he was hugging him, keeping him close.

“This is nice.” he murmured, close to his ear, and Yuto’s only answer was a satisfied sound which let him know he thought so too. “So...” Hikaru said then, grinning. “How was I different today?” he asked, almost casually.

Yuto sat up immediately, then he turned around and glared at him.

“I knew you weren’t going to let this go.” he said, shaking his head. “Why don’t we skip the teasing and you tell me what’s going through your mind, so I can tell you whether you’re right or wrong and we can get back to it?” he asked, wincing. “Seriously, don’t make me regret I told you I didn’t feel like having sex, because I’ll resort to it if I have to.”

Hikaru sat up as well, and burst out laughing.

“You’d really use sex to distract me? How incredibly slutty of you.” he mocked him, and then he caressed his face. “I'm not giving you anything, I’m sorry. I want to hear it.”

“You’re so mean.” Yuto whined, hiding his face behind his hands.

Hikaru smirked.

“I'm not mean. Think about it, you starve me so much of romanticism that I have to cling onto this stuff. Who’s the mean one?”

Yuto looked guilty, and Hikaru instinctively wanted to tell him he was joking, but then let it go.

He wanted to see how far he could take him, for once.

“So, fine. I liked the way you’ve dealt with the kid. What about that?” Yuto said, arching his eyebrows.

“Come on, Yutti.” his boyfriend said, the sly grin never leaving his face. “Why did you like it? Like you’ve said, it’s not like you’ve never seen me with kids.” he moved closer and straddled him, as if to prevent him from escaping, he brought his arms around his neck, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his lips.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if we haven’t gotten all wrong in this relationship.” the younger pointed out. “You’re such a girl sometimes.”

Hikaru smiled, not at all bothered by the comment.

He could see what Yuto was trying to do, and he wasn’t going to let him change the subject.

“You’re right, I’m a girl.” he confirmed. “And I know you’re no expert, so I’ll explain it to you. When a girl asks you something, you answer to her, and you try to make it as good as possible, the cheesiest the better, so that she won't get mad at you and withhold sex.”

And, despite wanting to get angry at him, it was Yuto’s turn to laugh.

“First, when have _you_ ever been an expert about girls?” he asked. “And second, you’re incredibly sexist. You’re lucky you like men, or you would've been in a lot of trouble.”

Once again, Hikaru ignored his statement.

“So?” he said, crossing his arms. “Come on, Yu. Just say it. I won't hold it over you, I promise.”

Yuto scoffed, bringing his arms around his back, pulling him closer.

“As if I didn’t know you.” he murmured, and kissed him again. Then, he sighed theatrically. “Do you want it all cheesy and sappy and girly? Fine, there you go. I watched the way you’ve been with Kazunori-kun today and I’ve thought – for a split second, mind that – that I would've liked to have that with you, and that you’d make a great father. One day. Possibly when I’ll be forty-five or something like that.” he said, then he collapsed back on the couch, grabbing a cushion and covering his face with it.

Oh, hadn't that been even better than Hikaru was expecting.

He tried to keep his cool, and he looked pretty ridiculous, still straddling the younger’s thighs, his arms crossed and a smile he was trying to hold back.

“Uh, really?” he commented, nodding a few times, as if acknowledging what the other had side. “Well, too bad you don’t feel like sex, then. We could’ve made your wish come true.”

And that was it for Yuto.

He sat up again, pushing Hikaru off of him and hitting the back of his head. Pretty hard, too.

“See? See why I never talk to you? You’re an idiot.” he said, angrily. “You want me to be all romantic and stuff, and then you always make fun of me, so what’s the point in even trying?” he complained, and Hikaru had the decency of looking slightly guilty.

“I'm sorry.” he said, crouching at the end of the couch, looking intently at him, now smiling openly. “You’re right, I’m the worst. But, seriously, I wasn’t expecting such a strong image coming from you.” he apologised.

Yuto arched an eyebrow, still looking angry.

“What? I know I'm not the most romantic person in the world, but you’re my boyfriend, right? And you’ve been for quite a while. That means that I’m allowed to think about...” he blushed slightly, wincing. “About what’s to come, am I not?”

Hikaru leant toward him again, kneeling on the couch and wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist.

“You are.” he confirmed. “You most definitely are. Especially because I like what you think about. A lot.” he sighed, then he leant back on the armrest, pulling Yuto on top of him. “So, forty-five? Don’t you think we’re going to be too old? I’ll be forty-eight by then.” he told him casually.

“Well, it’s going to take some time. First of all, I want to be an idol for a while longer. I happen to like it, you know. Then we have to settle, most likely in some foreign and more open country. Then we can think about it.” he explained, incredibly serious.

“Right. And you thought about it for a split second, didn’t you?” Hikaru made fun of him again, but this time Yuto didn’t seem to get particularly mad. He sighed, turning up his face to look at him.

“You’re loving this, aren't you?” he asked, grimacing.

Hikaru chuckled, brushing his face with the back of his hand.

“I'm loving you.” he clarified, looking affectionately at him. “I don’t care about anything else.”

“Mh.” Yuto said, thoughtful. “Not even about the fact that I'm not romantic?”

“We all have our faults. I, for example, am a girly idiot.” the elder joked.

“You are.” Nakajima confirmed, then he stretched his arms. “I'm really, really tired, I think I’ll go to bed. I swear, sometime being with you is more exhausting than work.” he complained, getting up, actually looking pretty sleepy already.

“I feel you.” Hikaru replied, chuckling and getting up himself. “You should just let me be.”

“I should.” Yuto said, pensive. “But I don’t think I will.” he smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips and then heading toward the bedroom, the elder following him.

Yuto got into bed straight away, and Hikaru stayed for a few moments on the doorframe, looking at him.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have time to settle all of our difference. We’ve got at least twenty more years before you’re forty-five.” he shrugged, joining the other on the bed.

“Yeah, Hikka.” the younger made a sarcastic sound, pushing himself against him. “You wish you’ll get rid of me in so little time.”

Hikaru laughed, genuinely, and kissed his forehead, before closing his eyes.

Perhaps he had been wrong all that time.

It didn’t matter how Yuto was, it didn’t matter what they did or didn’t do.

Every moment with him was a moment of tenderness, as long as they still have a future to look forward to together.

 


End file.
